Magic Of Sinnoh
by The Illusionest
Summary: Alex is finally ready to start her journey. To make it better, her childhood friend and her brother are joining her. But if they've already traveled Sinnoh,why would Rowan ask them to travel with her unless the new Team Dew are more dangerous she was told


Here's a note

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! But I do own Alex!

If it's in _italics _then it's a flashback  
If it's _**italic and bold**_it's part of something the character is writing  
If it's _italic and underlined _then it's Alex's thoughts

Enjoy!

The Magic Of Sinnoh  
Where Do I Begin?

_**I'm always too late, I see the train leaving**__._

This was what was written on a small sheet of paper. Holding the paper was a ten year old girl with a black pen in her mouth. She sat on a small pink chair in front of a black screen.

"I'm always too late. I see the train leaving. . . Hm?" she clicked her pin against the paper as she sang.

She suddenly had a revelation and wrote down two more lines to her song. The girl giggled slightly, thinking of the memory that sent the lyrics into her mind.

_~Flashback~_

_"That was my favorite scarf!" a small, blond haired boy whined picking up the orange cloth from the mud. _

_"No problem. Mommy and Daddy will buy you a new one!" a little girl, with strawberry blonde hair and big green eyes, said grabbing the little boy's hand._

_He snatched his hand away from her's. "He's my Daddy. Not yours!" the little boy said as he began to cry._

_The girl took her own green scarf from around her neck and held it up to him. His face turned to her, surprised as she was smiling. He reached a hand out to grab the scarf but pulled it back and crossed his small arms._

_"Why are you so happy? You're getting me a new scarf." he said boldly._

_The girl giggled. "That's why I'm giving you _my _scarf."_

_"B-but-" he was silenced as she wrapped the scarf around his neck._

_"He's my Daddy too now. Just like Mommy is your mommy." she said grabbing the orange scarf away from the boy._

_She put the scarf in her little backpack and grabbed his hand once again._

_"Let's go. Mommy's baking cookies!" the girl laughed while running home, with the boy being dragged behind._

_"It's not cool to laugh about cookies." mumbled the boy as he tried to keep up pace with his new found sister._

"I'm always laughing, when it's not cool to smile." she sang with a huge smile on her face.

"Chansey, chansey!" called the pink pokemon.

"What is it Chansey?" the girl asked.

Chansey pointed to the desk where Nurse Joy was stationed.

"You need me over there?" she asked.

The chansey nodded, and led the girl to the counter.

"Alex, would you mind doing me a favor? These pokeballs belong to a young man who checked in here earlier. I'm awfully busy, so would you mind taking them to the sixth room the right of that hallway for me? Thank you!" the nurse asked.

The girl grabbed the tray and began walking down the hallway.

"She said the sixth right? Oh. Here it is. Excuse me?" she called knocking on the door.

"It's open!" a voice called back.

She twisted the knob, and when the door opened by another force, she tumbled to the ground. The pokeballs were left rolling towards one of the two beds in the room.

"Oh. Ow." she whined rubbing her head.

"I'm so sorry. I was trying to be polite and open the door. Are you hurt anywhere?" the voice asked.

"No, no. I'm perfectly fine. A bruise or two maybe, but nothing serious!" she called dusting herself off.

"Oh, that's good to- Alex?"

She looked up for the first time to see who she was talking to. Her mouth opened in shock, and in a split second she threw her arms around the person in front of her.

"Lucas!" Alex squealed.

"A-Alex. What are you doing here?" he asked pulling her to arms length.

She was grinning giddily and jumping in place. Lucas put his hands on her shoulders, attempting to calm the young girl.

"I get to start my journey today! I'm ten now! Why are you in Jubilife?"

"Really? It's kinda hard to believe. You were so small two years ago." he laughed.

"You're a lot bigger than you were two years ago too. You're kinda cute Lucas!" she said happily.

His cheeks reddened. "Thanks Alex. And as to why I'm here, I was on my way to Sandgem Town. Professor Rowan wanted to speak to me about something or another."

"That's great! We can go together." she squealed.

Lucas and Alex both burst into a fit of laughter, and at some point or another, wound up on the ground. Alex put a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stop herself, took a deep breath and smiled. Lucas, too, managed to stop, but gave Alex a questioning look when he noticed her looking him up and down.

It was true, Alex was observing her long time friend. It had been two years since he left for his Sinnoh journey, and he, indeed, looked much different than he did at the age of ten. He didn't don the white and black shirt, blue, red scarf that he left town with. He now had a long sleeved red shirt under an unzipped blue and black jacket. His red scarf was replaced with a white one, and his jeans were now black.

Alex got on her knees and lifted the hat that was placed on top of his head. She observed it.

"You're still wearing the same hat." she mumbled under her breath.

She then sat it carefully on the ground and leaned back up to smooth out his light black hair.

"Your hair is still the same too." she mumbled again.

Then she leaned down to eye level and cocked her head, smiling after words.

"Smokey gray." and she sat back on her bottom.

"Um," he wasn't really sure what to say after that, "what was that for?"

"Why'd you get rid of the red scarf. I liked that one." she said, seemingly ignoring his question.

"The scarf?" he questioned and she nodded, "It's in my back pack. I was in Snowpoint for a while, this one is much warmer."

"I like the other one better." she said innocently.

He laughed. "I see you still have your old scarf."

She touched the orange scarf around her neck that was stained with brown smears.

"Excuse me, miss?" Alex looked over to see Nurse Joy in the doorway. "A friend of yours is on the phone."

Alex's face lit up. "Oh thank you Nurse Joy." she called as she rushed out of the room.

Finding the spot she was previously at, her notebook on the stool, she picked it up, sat it on her lap, and looked into the face of the person on the screen in front of her. She picked up the green phone and held it to her ear.

"Hey, Professor Rowan!" she said.

"Hello Alex. How are you feeling?" the old man asked.

"Fit as a Finneon!" she answered proudly.

"Well that's good to hear. Are you coming down soon to receive your Pokemon."

"Oh, yes sir! I'm so excited. I'll get to go soon. I just have to wait on Mom and Dad to get back from the Battle Frontier."

"Yes, I remember them calling me. They should be there soon from what I hear."

"That's great!' she pumped her fist in the air.

"Yes, indeed it is. Alex, do you mind waiting just a second, I have someone who wishes to speak with you?" he asked.

"Of course captain." she saluted and he walked away.

She turned back to her paper, intent on discovering the next lines to her writing. She tapped her pin and rubbed her tongue against her upper lip. Suddenly an image appeared in her head.

_There was a little girl with a straw hat on her head, holding a fishing rod, her blonde hair held in a high ponytail. She was crying as a Finneon swam deeper down the stream. Beside her were two young boys. One with blond hair, a little darker than her own, and one with black hair under a hat that was obviously too big. The blond haired boy was standing with his arms crossed, his face in a pout. The other boy sat on the ground, the hat falling bellow one of his eyes, confused, and soaking wet._

"I'm always aiming, but somehow keep missing." she wrote these down as she recalled that day.

_"I can do it brother!" the little girl called pulling the fishing rod closer to her._

_"You're doing it _wrong_!" the little blond boy said trying to grab the rod from her._

_"No. No. Stop it!" she yelled swatting his hand away._

_"Come on you guys! Stop fighting." the black haired boy said waving his arms around._

_"But he's trying to take my Finny-catcher from me." she whined sniffing._

_"No, I'm trying to show you how to use it. Now give it!" the blond boy called reaching again._

_The little girl felt a tug on the rod from the opposite end she was pulling._

_"Finneon!" she cheered hopping up and down._

_"If you don't pull it in it will get away." her brother complained._

_"Let. Me. Do. It." she said through clenched teeth and pulled back with all her might. _

_Unfortunately, the Finneon came out of the water, now separated from the rod, and squired water in all directions before diving back in to swim away._

_"My Finneon!" she cried._

_The blond boy crossed his arms. "I told you so." he said. Then he looked over and started laughing._

_"What's so funny?" she asked._

_"Look." he pointed to the other little boy._

_The boy was sitting on his knees, his overly large hat falling over his right eye, and soaked._

_"Lulu! Are you okay?" the girl asked while suppressing her laughter._

_She ran over to him and took his hat off his head. Then she untied the scarf from his neck and unzipped his jacket. She handed those things to the blond boy._

_"What am I supposed to do with these?" he asked._

_She shrugged as she made the boy in front of her slip on her green jacket and burst out laughing at his confused face._

Alex laughed still at the memory of her first failed capture.

"So how did you get here, something is wrong." she wrote these down as well, but paused, as it was not her voice who spoke them.

She looked up, put the phone back to her ear, and called, "Brother!"

In front of her, on the screen, was a blond haired boy with dark orange eyes, an orange and white zipped up jacket, and a green scarf around his neck.

"Took you long enough to realize I was here. Do you know how rude it is to ignore your brother? Very. I'm fining you for this. You have ten seconds to pay up. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, Why are you just sitting there?" he whined.

"I'm sorry brother." she smiled brightly. "It's just, you look the same."

"Hu?" he asked dumbstruck. "What do you mean? Was that supposed to be an insult? I am so fining you double for this. Ten seconds. Ten, nine," Alex took the phone away from her ear as she started laughing. "Are you listening to me?" he asked as the phone went back to her ear.

"Gomen! It's just when I saw Lulu, he looked so different-"

"Lulu? You ran into Lucas? No kidding. Is he there?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I'll have to go get him though, he's in his room." she answered, putting the phone gently down.

Just as she was about to turn around, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She squeaked and turned her head to face the light hearted laughter. Lucas was standing behind her, his hat now securely on his head.

"You scared me Lulu!" she cried.

"Is that who I think it is? Can I see the phone Ally?" he asked.

She nodded and handed the phone to Lucas.

"Hey Bee, what's up?" he asked into the receiver.

"Stop calling me Bee will ya? How would you like it if I started calling you Lulu, too?" the blond boy asked.

Both Lucas and Alex laughed at their friend's tirade. After a moment he stopped and pouted.

"Can't you two be a little more considerate?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." Alex said, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, Bee, me too." Lucas laughed.

The boy on the other end huffed but broke out in a smile none the less.

"Oh, brother," Alex called, collecting a curious expression from her brother, "what are you doing at Professor Rowan's?" she asked.

"Me?" he pointed to himself, "The professor here just called me and asked me to come down. Said he wanted to talk to me about something."

"How odd." Lucas said.

"What?" the other boy asked.

"That's what Professor Rowan told me. I'm on my way down there myself." Lucas responded.

"That is odd. Sis, you coming down?" he asked.

"Yep. Mom and Dad should be back soon." she answered.

"What about you, Lucas?" he asked.

"Well, I'm leaving in the morning." Lucas said.

"Really?" Alex turned to face him, looking sad.

"I have an idea! Why don't you just call Dad and Mom, and tell them you're going with Lucas." blond boy suggested.

Alex clasped her hands together. "Can I Lulu, can I?" she asked giddily.

He smiled sweetly. "Sure. After we finish up, we'll call them."

A large blue penguin appeared beside her brother and he stared nervously at it.

"I'll see ya when you arrive sis. Empoleon is ready for food." with that, the three hung up.

After calling her parents, Alex was introduced to Lucas's Pokemon, which included a Grotle, Kadabra, and a Clefairy. The two didn't stay up too long, which disappointed Alex.

"But Lulu. I'm not tired." Alex said. She was sitting on her knees on the floor, a pout on her face.

Lucas walked over to her, got on his knees, and ruffled her strawberry blonde hair.

"If you want to get up in time in the morning, you need your sleep." he said.

He kissed her forehead, switched off the lamp, and crawled into one of the two beds. Alex just sat there, staring at Lucas, tears forming in her eyes. After a while of not hearing her shuffle into bed, Lucas opened his eyes and sat up.

"What's wrong, Alex?" he asked.

"I- I'm scared." she said lowly.

"Why?" he asked.

She looked up and could barely see his figure. If it weren't for the moonlight streaming through the curtains, he would be nearly invisible to her.

"Since Mom and Dad left me under Nurse Joy's watch while they were gone, I've been sleeping with the Pokemon that Nurse Joy keeps in the day care. I don't like sleeping alone in a place I'm unfamiliar with." tears began to leak from her eyes.

She faintly saw Lucas smile as he pulled back the covers. "You can sleep over here. If it'll help you sleep." he said.

Alex turned giddy and hopped into the bed.

"Night Lulu!" she said, snuggling up against him.

Seconds later, she was fast asleep. "Good nigh, Ally." Lucas, too, soon fell asleep.

The next morning, the two got up early, though not without Alex's complaints. Lucas packed his things and Alex fished through her bag for clothes to wear.

"You okay in there Alex?" Lucas called tightening his red scarf around his neck.

"Y,yeah. Just. . . fine." Alex huffed from behind the bathroom door.

Lucas cringed at the sound of metal falling and his friend's "Ow." Then, the bathroom door opened to reveal a smiling Alex.

"Tada!" she said in a sing-song voice.

Her strawberry blonde hair was held in two pigtails, with a few loose strands hanging into her sea green eyes. She donned a yellow sleeveless top with a tan jacket unzipped and a light pink skirt. Her tainted orange scarf was also hanging around her neck.

"So, Whataya think, Lulu?" she asked twirling around.

"You look very cute, Ally." he said, a smile playing on his lips.

Alex was playing with the hem of her skirt when she noticed this.

"What are you smiling about?" she questioned.

"You're wearing a skirt." he answered.

"Yeah. So?" she asked defensively.

Lucas chuckled and shook his head. "You actually look like a girl."

"Lulu!" Alex cried, pounding her fist against his chest.

His laughter subsided slightly as he spoke. "I'm just used to you rolling in the dirt. So wearing a skirt just makes you look different."

Alex stood straight. Even though she tried, she couldn't suppress the smile that formed on her face. Lucas looked down at the Poketch on his arm and grinned.

Alex soon felt herself being pulled by the hand and rushed out the door. "Lulu." she called trying not to trip.

When Lucas suddenly stopped, it was all Alex could do not to ram into him. "Lulu, what was that about?" she asked.

He shushed her and pointed towards an open field not far from their current position. Running along the field was a group of Ponyta, lead by a blue haired girl atop a Rapidash. A low wind blew and ruffled Alex's hair and clothes.

"You ready to start your journey?" Lucas asked.

Alex smiled brightly, still watching the Ponyta run. "More than anything." she whispered squeezing Lucas's hand.

_From here on out, my journey begins._


End file.
